pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alnower
Alnower is a Psychic-Type legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It is known for being the creator of the . Biology Physiology Alnower is a tall Pokémon with a seemingly humanoid form. Most of its body is clad in light purple robes of some sort with silver trim marked with black Unown letters B, F, G, M, T, and Z. A very large tan-colored scarf is draped over its shoulders with its two sides hanging flat over its body. The scarf's faces are marked with brown squiggle-line designs, making them appear like unintelligible writing. However, the robe floats above the ground, with what appear to be black feet positioned on the ground. The sleeves of its robe appear as if they are filled by arms, but no arms are within: Instead, its black hands float on the outside of the sleeves. Both its hands have noticeably long index fingers with conical points. Its head resembles an upside-down Unown A, but its eye is half-lidded like a ? or ! Unown, and it has three points on the bottom (Unown A's top) instead of just one, resembling a makeshift beard. Special abilities Alnower is the source of all written language in the world. The tips of its index fingers secrete a substance that can write letters on any surface. It is capable of bringing the Unown language to life as actual Unown, then creates words by re-arranging Unown into usable formations. Behavior Alnower does not get into conflict, preferring to stay secluded. It is eager to create new words for the humans to use. Habitat Alnower can be found anywhere the Unown gather, such as the in Johto, the in Sinnoh, or the Papyrus Ruins in Tayka. Diet In the anime Major appearances Minor appearances Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data NPC appearances Pokédex entries | v2text= | entry1=The source of all written language in the world. It can bring its own language to life as the mysterious Unown. | entry2=It re-arranges Unown into many formations to create new words. It then sends them out to spread the words to the humans. | v3=Duality | v3text= | entry3=Its fingers use a substance to write letters on any surface, then bring it to life as the mysterious Unown. When the Unown are active, it is said that Alnower is making new words by re-arranging them. }} Game locations In side games This Pokémon has yet to appear in any side games. Held items None. Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding By tutoring Special moves Side game data Evolution Trivia * Alnower is the only mono-Typed legendary Pokémon in the Tayka region. * Alnower is the only known Pokémon with a base stat total of 672. * Alnower's stats are all twice that of Unown's stats. Origin Alnower is based on a script writer, being the one who created the Unown language. Name origin Alnower is a corruption of "All-knower", reflecting the name of Unown. Category:Pokémon